o0Seekers: Luka's Quest0o
by XoXoSilvercloudXoXo
Summary: Luka, a female black bear cub has everything she could ever have. A family, a proper habitat, but is she missing one more thing? Go on her struggle to Crystal Falls, where she'll meet many friends and foes.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, yes I created a new story and this is about my Seekers bear Luka. Ok, yeah I sorta copied Lusa but I couldn't find any Native American names that fit her. So…yeah! Please no flaming! Otherwise, have a great day and R&R! :)_

**Luka**

Luka blinked her eyes open, blinded by a thin line of sunlight trickling in from the entrance of the cave. The stream rushed between several rocks, the loud _woosh _hurting her ears. "Mother, when are we going to set off again?"

The black bear family was going to the annual black bears' meeting place for the Longest Day. "Be patient Luka," she soothed.

Igasho, Luka's brother was curled in the curve of Adoette's stomach, his russet fur turning lighter in the sunlit shelter.

"Is it time to go?" he asked, lifting his head.

Adoette smiled. "Yes it is, my sweet."

Igasho stretched his back, his muscles already rippling beneath his fur. He had grown since the past few moons, and so had Luka. They were already almost half-grown.

"Come on mother," Luka urged, dragging Adoette out of the cave.

The she-bear followed her daughter. "I know Luka, you're very urgent but you have to understand that some things take time."

"I see mom, I'm not berry-brained," Luka answered.

Adoette sniffed the air. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Igasho wondered, looking around frantically.

"There's a flat-face here," Adoette barked, nosing her cubs away. "Go, now!"

Igasho dashed off, followed by Luka on his heels. "Luka, come on!"

"But what about mother?" the black bear cub huffed, stopping in her tracks.

Igasho thought about Adoette for a moment, but then snapped back to reality. "I know you care about mother but would you rather get shot by a death-stick or be safe up a tree?"

::...::

Luka was out of breath when they got to a tree with many branches. "You go first," Igasho said, nuzzling his sister.

"I'll meet you at the top, right?" Luka asked worriedly.

Igasho nodded. "I hope so." He scrambled up next to her.

Luka sank her claws into the thick bark, hauling herself up to a branch. "Igasho?" She called for him, but there was a loud bang and a thud. "Igasho!"

As she looked below, she realized that her littermate wasn't dead. The other black bear was crouched on the branch below her, shivering with fear.

"Mother…" His voice appeared as a whisper.

Luka's eyes watered with tears as the flat-face's scent faded away, replaced by a small firebeast taking her dead mother.

"She's gone?" Luka murmured, climbing down from the tree along with her brother.

Igasho nodded, looking at his paws. "How are we supposed to take care of ourselves?"

Luka looked around, her round ears pricked. "Come on, I think I hear prey."

"But you don't even _know _how to catch anything but fish," Igasho snorted.

Luka grinned. "Exactly." She raised her eyebrows. "We can go back to the stream, and try to catch some fish."

"No, I'm not catching fish where our mother died!"

Luka's heart sank. "But…she's with the Bear Spirits now."

Igasho turned on her. "Do you really think she'll be 'there' all the time with us? It's just a joke, Luka. Are you going to fall for it?"

Luka gasped. "Yes, as a matter a fact I would. The spirits aren't a joke. Stop messing around like it is, Igasho. I thought you'd have more faith."

Igasho lowered his head, and then snarled. "I want her with us NOW! I don't want her floating around me like the stupid fish-brained spirits!"

Luka stared in disbelief at her brother. "H-How _could _you?"

Her brother said nothing as he padded away, shoulders hunched.

"Wait, Igasho!" she yowled, but the cub was already a speck of brown. "We were supposed to go to the Meeting Place together with mother," she believed. Was that really meant to be? Did the spirits really set their mother to come with them early?

::...::

By the time Luka reached a brook next to a hollowed out tree, she settled down there for the later afternoon. As she sniffed the brook, she caught sight of medium-sized fish swimming in the dirty water. _I hope this is just enough to fill my belly, _she thought as she scooped out the fish.

The silvery animal wriggled beneath her paw for a moment, and then lay still. Luka sniffed it, and began to chew on the fish.

_Why did I abandon my own brother? _She thought, gazing up at the sky. It was almost evening, and soon Luka would have to set off to find more food. The fish didn't quite satisfy her stomach, but the rabbit that her mother had given them early in the morning was filling. The she-cub's head hurt thinking about Adoette. _You can't fight it Luka, _a tiny voice peeped. _You're going to have to travel to the Gathering Place on your own._

Was that how it was supposed to be? Luka gathered herself together, crouching down in the tree hollow. She rested her chin on her paws and closed her eyes.

::...::

When it was pitch black in the log, Luka lifted her head sleepily. When she looked out of the makeshift den, moonlight shone down on her black fur. It was officially nighttime, and she crept out of her hiding spot.

Flat-face den lights were flicked on near the BlackPath, and Luka crept carefully over to one of the backs of the flat-face dens. Silver cans sat near the fence, flooded with so many smells that the young she-bear didn't know what to do. Before she could knock the container over, a voice sounded from behind her.

It was a bigger brown bear cub. "That food is mine."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, so here's the next chapter. I DO NOT OWN SEEKERS, ERIN HUNTER DOES! Oh, and please don't complain that the bears' names are like mine, thx. R&R…smiley face! (oh, and Takoda is supposed to be like that moody type of character, like…Kovu from Lion King when he finds Kiara annoying, but then they marry!) AWKWARD._

**Luka**

The other cub stared at her for a moment, before lunging at her.

"Hey! Gerrof!" she huffed through muffled breaths.

The brown cub pushed off of her. "What's your name?" He sat down, licking his shoulder.

"My name's Luka. What's your's?" she searched, looking at him.

The cub hesitated. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because," Luka began. "You have to."

The grizzly bear snorted. "Great reason," he puffed.

Luka looked at him. _How did he live with his siblings? _She straightened up. "Pleeeassse?" she pleaded.

"Fine, my name is Takoda, from the other side of the forest." Takoda headed into the bushes, his ears twitching.

Luka looked over her shoulder. "Wait, maybe we should get food first."

Takoda stopped in his pawsteps and turned. "Not with you, noisy bee-brain! You'll probably scare off all the prey in the forest, even the firebeasts!"

"Isn't that the best power in the world to have? To scare away firebeasts?" Luka questioned, tilting her head to one side. Oh how she longed to be traveling with Adoette and Igasho again. She looked into Takoda's eyes. "Come on, it's not _that_ bad."

Takoda sighed. "Fine, we can go."

"Yipee," Luka shouted, almost leaping off her paws.

"Shut _up!_" Takoda swatted her on the head.

Luka just laughed. "Come on, I'll show you around." She was teaching a _brown _bear! One of the strongest bears in the forest! She headed back to the same flat-face den, sniffing the silver cans. "I think there's food in here. Take a whiff."

Takoda reluctantly smelled it, his eyes brightening with hunger. "What's in there?"

Luka shrugged. "I don't know, but it smells pretty good!" She nosed the top of the can off, which landed with a clang on the asphalt next to her.

"Be quiet, the flat-faces will come out with their death sticks," Takoda growled, pulling Luka by the scruff.

"But we're here to get _food, _remember?" Luka couldn't believe that Takoda was doing this. Did he want them to starve to death? "If you're so scared, then why don't you just wait for me while _I _get the food?"

Takoda shook his head. "No way, I'm not risking you getting hurt."

He _cared _for her? Luka couldn't believe it. "In that case…ok then," she grunted. The black bear cub placed her paws on the tin, and slowly knocked it over. "There. Dig in," she barked happily.

The brown bear cub wearily stepped forward, looking as if a flat-face were to pop out everywhere with a death stick.

"It's ok Takoda." Luka padded over to him, nudging his shoulder affectionately.

He relaxed a bit, stepping forward. He bent down, digging out some food with black material wrapping around it. "What is this?"

Luka shrugged. "I think it's something called plastic. Just rip it open with your teeth or claws."

Takoda did as she said, ripping the material open easily. Luka joined him, lapping up some delicious white grain. It was quite sticky, so it stuck to her muzzle in chunks. She licked herself clean, watching Takoda chew intently on some chicken.

"So, now what sh-"Luka was interrupted by a door slamming open. A flat-face cub emerged, its eyes wide. It screamed, hurting Luka's ears. "RUN!" she huffed, bounding away into the trees. Takoda was now ahead of her, his head turning onto his shoulder every second. Suddenly there was a bang and Luka felt a pain on the back of her head, blood trickling onto her shoulder. She slowed down, her vision blurring. She heard Takoda call her name, but it faded away quickly.

Adoette whispered in her ear. _Be strong, my Luka. Be strong._

…

Luka awoke to Takoda's eyes staring down at her. "I brought you some herbs," he murmured. Next to him lay small white flowers; the petals seemed dark in the night.

"Thank you," Luka rasped, getting up to eat them.

Takoda stopped her. "No, I'll chew them and then I put the paste on your wound." He grasped a flower with his paw and picked the petals off one by one. When he finished, he chewed them up and spit them out on Luka's neck.

"I never knew someone so stubborn could be so caring," Luka mumbled, smiling a bit.

Takoda looked at her with soft eyes. "Everyone has moods for different bears."

Luka realized what was happening, so she changed the subject. "So…how'd you learn all this medical stuff?"

"I don't exactly remember, but I know my mother taught me and my sister, Kaliska all the herbs that healed wounds." Takoda looked at his paws. "I remember them very well."

Luka gazed at the roof of the shelter, recognizing it. "I was resting here earlier," she shifted her stare to Takoda. "How'd you find it?"

"I-I followed your scent," he admitted.

The she-cub grunted with laughter. She licked him on the muzzle, causing Takoda to flinch. Luka lowered her head shyly.

"I…I guess we should be going to sleep now," she suggested.

Takoda nodded. "I agree."

Luka closed her eyes, happy to feel another bear close to her. _I'll find Igasho for you mother, I will._


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay! Igasho's chapter…FINALLY. But anyway, enjoy and R&R! No flames please._

**::…Igasho…::**

Igasho awoke to rain pouring down on his face. He shook his head, droplets of water scattering all over the ground.

_Where am I? _He thought, looking around. Fence-like walls surrounded him, with smaller trees and a huge water pond spread out across from him. A couple other black bears frolicked in the grassy environment, their pelts muddy.

"Excuse me?" he asked the strange bears.

One of them; a she-cub tilted her head, and then remarked, "Oh! You're that bear that just came from the wild! The flat-faces found you in the deeper parts of the forest. You've been out for a day. I'm Nova. What's your name?"

"I'm Igasho," he murmured shyly.

The cub beside Nova rolled his eyes. "What's so special about wild bears? They're no different than us."

Nova swatted her companion's ear. "Everything is special about them Maska, everything."

Maska snorted. "Whatever, I'm going to go listen to Georgia's stories. They are _way _better than hanging out with you."

"Who's Georgia?" Igasho wondered, stretching his neck to try to peer into the cave at the edge of the enclosure.

Nova sighed. "No time for answering questions, just…let me tell you where you are," she explained.

Igasho nodded slowly. "Go on…"

"Well, you're at the zoo!" Nova's eyes brightened. "You'll have everything you want here, the flat-faces give us food, we never have to hunt, and we have-"

"I don't want to be here, I want to go home!" he snarled, turning away.

Nova frowned. "But…but…I thought you'd want to play, and be friends."

"I do, it's just…I don't _belong _here. I belong in the wild Nova, with my sister," Igasho clarified. "I need to get out of here and find her."

Nova looked around nervously. "I…I know how to get out of here. Once one of the brown bears got out, but he never came back." Then the she-cub beckoned Igasho over to the fence. "See that flat-face building over there?" She pointed her muzzle in the direction of a brick structure with words carved in the sign that Igasho couldn't understand. He nodded.

"What is that?" He shrank back uncertainly.

Nova heaved a sad breath. "It's…It's where my father got taken away. He attacked a flat-face for scolding him, and they took him in there, and like the brown bear…" Her eyes watered. "He never came back."

Igasho swallowed tensely. Would that happen to him if he tried to get out? "So what's the main thing for getting out of here?"

Nova stared right into Igasho's eyes. "You have to attack a flat-face."

**::…::**

That night, the flat-faces came in to deliver the bears' food. Igasho blinked his eyes, staring directly at the flat-face who looked at him suspiciously. He bared his teeth, his eyes blazing. With luck, that flat-face came to feed Igasho.

The black bear cub glimpsed Nova mouthing 'Now' to him. Right when the flat-face set down a chunk of meat and some berries, Igasho dove onto the flat-face, pinning him to the ground and clawing with his eyes shut. It cried in agony, and several more flat-faces pulled him off of their acquaintance, shooting Igasho with something sharp.

**::…::**

Bright lights blinded Igasho when he awoke, his ears seeming to be filled with fluff. Was this what Nova meant when she said where her father had been taken? He looked around for an opening, but all the passages were closed. A space shaped like a square sat on the wall, its flap-like door cracked open.

It didn't take long for Igasho to realize that he was in a cage. The lock wasn't easy to crack, but the smart cub nosed the metal part up, the door easily opening. "There," he muttered to himself. He propped himself on his hind legs, hauling himself up onto the window. _I certainly grew a lot, because I wasn't _this_ big the last time I climbed something._

Igasho balanced on the edge, reckoning that the ground wasn't that high off the ground. He took a deep breath, and then leaped off, landing clumsily on his stomach. As he scrambled to his paws, he looked up at the late night sky. _I'm coming Luka. I'm coming._


End file.
